In the Minds of Men
by MagicGirl41
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the drabble challenges on THoC. Will include all kinds of genres, ratings, characters and pairings. Don't forget to drop a review, and enjoy! "The story we have been a part of will live long in the minds of men." Chapter ten: Merlin and his lovely new wife decide to spend their stolen time wisely.
1. A Blood-stained Handkerchief

**Here's the first update! *Sheds tear* For all of you new readers, after months of long time between updates I finally moved shop from my old collection, Golden Shots, and made a new collection for my Heart of Camelot drabbles. Now I'll just be reposting the HoC drabbles that were already on Golden Shots, getting the rest of my HoC drabbles on , and then I'll probably update about once or twice a week. I hope you enjoy my collection!**

**Title: A Blood-stained Handkerchief **

**Summary: Merlin stumbled, head spinning, almost dropping the precious bundle in his arms.**

**Words: 183**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :(**

* * *

Merlin stumbled, head spinning, almost dropping the precious bundle in his arms. Collapsing on the nearest rock, he pressed a shaking hand to his side and winced. He drew it away, ignoring its sticky red coating, and reached into his pouch, trying to find something to stop the bleeding. As he did so, the bundle stirred. Merlin froze, then peered down towards his joy, his burden, his heartache.

There, in his arms, was the heir to the throne of Camelot, barely two weeks old, wrapped in a bloodstained handkerchief. He blinked and smacked his lips, and Merlin's eyes filled with tears at the child's innocence—this young, beautiful babe, full of importance and hope that he couldn't understand, born fresh into a world that wanted to murder him, wrapped in a tattered cloth that had seen hundreds of battles, a handkerchief covered in his father's blood. The greatest warlock in the world brought the Once and Future King's son to his chest and let out a stifled sob.

The King was dead. His son lived. And Merlin was out of ideas for this.

* * *

**Please Review! *blows air kisses***


	2. Shades of Grey

**This was a response to a word prompt from the Heart of Camelot: Magnetic**

**Title: Shades of Grey**

**Summary: At first it had been her eyes that drew him in... and now it was her evil.**

**Words: 217**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

* * *

At first it had been her eyes that drew him in—the life, the love, the pure _energy_ within them, mirroring his own, rocking him to his very core.

Now it was her evil, her hatred—an evil that spread so far, a destruction so ambitious that he must use his own to destroy her.

They are like magnets, constantly pushing and pulling, magnetically attracted but magnetically repelled. Their destinies portray them as polar opposites, but that is not the case. Morgana's black is constantly invaded by a white streak of hesitation, a moment of hopelessness, and Merlin's white has long ago been soiled by his unwavering loyalty, for it was that level of devotion, that level of friendship that brought him to evil in the first place. There are a hundred shades of grey between them, just as there are a hundred hardships, a hundred sorrows, a hundred regrets. Between heartbeats, between shouts of rage and death spells, there are also a hundred lost looks, a hundred flashes of desire. But lust and longing have been left behind, trampled by hatred and vengeance, justice and fear.

He faces her, a dagger in hand, eyes burning with murder. She laughs maniacally, and steps off of Arthur, drawing Excaliber from his chest.

Greys collide, and the dance begins.


	3. A Warning in Red

**Hey guys! The THoC prompt: **_**Uncharted Territory-**__**Choose a character, pairing, genre or trope you've never written before and explore it!**_** I had never written Dark!Merlin, nor did I have any desire to... so there you go ;)**

**(Now I seem to want to write Dark!Merlin all the time . . . once you get in you never get out O.O)**

**Title: A Warning in Red**

**Summary: ****"**_**I**_** will rule Camelot, and **_**I**_** will restore magic to the land—not Arthur, not you. The Pendragon reign is at its end, and the reign of Emrys is starting."**

**Words: 399**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

* * *

There was no question that now was the time to act. Now, while the night was still young, before blood spilled and alarms chimed and all chances were lost forever. There was just one problem, a problem that had been coming up for a while now. The witch was in his away, _again_, and he was goddamn sick of it. Tonight it ended.

Her eyes widened in an unsteady balance of glee and madness. Cackling, she turned towards him, not even bothering to raise her sword. Underestimation—a step towards demise. She would regret it.

"Well isn't this a _wonderful_ surprise." The witch was drawling, her tone mocking, and—mistake—advancing. "A bit of entertainment before the main event. I hate to break it to you, Merlin, but you're not going anywhere."

_Careful_.

She laughed. "You should see the look on your face! Poor boy, did you really think that you could stop me? Her smile darkened. "Because if you did, you were sadly mistaken."

It was just too easy. "Actually Morgana, I think it's _you_ who's mistaken. You've been mistaken for a while now." She laughed, and made to throw him, but found that she couldn't move. She fell, knees cracking against stone. Her eyes widened in shock as the gold faded from his. He bent down and frowned mockingly at her silently moving mouth. "Speechless? I know I would be. After all, it's not every day that you meet your _doom_." He lingered, letting her appreciate those words, before straightening up.

"You've been a thorn in my side for too long, Morgana. And I've been waiting, carefully planning this moment for years. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to take _my_ throne. Or wait..." He turned slowly towards her. "You didn't know, did you? Poor thing. Ever heard the expression, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'? No? Shame." His eyes flashed. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. "_I_ will rule Camelot, and _I_ will restore magic to the land—not Arthur, not you. The Pendragon reign is at its end, and the reign of Emrys is starting." Merlin bent down, and stroked her shaking face.

"Shh. It's okay. "Here—another question for you Morgana." His lips touched her ear.

"_If I keep my enemies as close as Arthur, what do you think I do with people like you?"_

Red.

The warning bell sounded.

* * *

**Yummy cookies for my reviewers!**


	4. The Cup of Life

**I just wrote this today! It's a little short, but I'm very happy with it ^.^**

******Title: The Cup of Life**

**Prompt: ****'The Cup of Life': Come up with an idea as to what might have happened to the Cup of Life following it's disappearance at the end of Series 2. You can simply locate it and explain how it got there, or you can have a particular character (origonal or canon or ever historical) making use of it at some future time.**

******Summary: "I can't believe it. After all this time . . ." He began to laugh.**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin ;)**

**-:-**

" . . . and was used during an ancient pagan ritual that was said to give life to the dead. Such customs were eradicated during the rule of ancient King and his well know and universally fantasized son, King Arthur. Now, moving on in the medieval exhibit . . ."

The guide and her group moved on, but the thin man in a dark hoodie did not. He stood staring at the goblet in glass.

"I can't believe it. After all this time . . ."

He began to laugh, a beautiful, musical sound that echoed in the empty room—a rare noise heard by none. There was such relief on the man's face, such peace in his features—a peace that was mirrored by the pure joy shining in his sparkling eyes. Eyes that turned from blue to gold.

_Arthur, I'm coming. _

There was a shattering of glass and the man was gone.

**-:-**

**Please review!**


	5. An Interlude to Destiny

**A/N: I feel like today is a good day to spam this collection with tons of drabbles . . .**

**Title: An Interlude to Destiny**

**Prompt: Crossing Paths (**_**Write about an encounter between two characters who never actually met on the show.)**_

**Rating: K**

**Words: 400**

**Summary: "Have you come to gloat, Nimueh?"**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

**-:-**

A midsummer's breeze blew softly across the ruins, gently coaxing the never-ending mists into hypnotizing waves. A figure emerged from the fog, gliding towards the kneeling woman, who sat silently, eyes closed, black curls flowing down her shoulders. The figure stood by the woman, her own hair blowing gently in the breeze. The kneeling woman raised her head, eyes fluttering open.

"Have you come to gloat, Nimueh?" The taller woman turned, pulling back her hood, letting her carefully woven hair, embroidered with tokens of the old religion, fall down her back. Morgana exhaled slowly, eyes never leaving the horizon. Nimueh followed her gaze across the coast.

"You've played the game, Morgana, with a fierceness stronger than fire, and lost miserably. Who could laugh at that?" Morgana closed her eyes briefly, then rose, her light robes blowing around her, careful to avoid the older priestess's eyes.

"There is no peace here, and yet there is more peace than I could possibly want. What did the fates mean in putting me here? Is this my punishment for thwarting destiny?"

Nimueh smiled softly, her face bearing pity but her eyes as cold as frost. "You have not thwarted destiny, Morgana Pendragon. There is not a living thing that can, save perhaps the Goddess herself, although she too bows to fate and the inevitability of time. Even Emrys, in all his wisdom, could not save the destined one from himself." Nimueh did not miss the darkness in Morgana's eyes at the mention of Merlin, but it quickly faded to sorrow at the reminder of her half-brother's fate. Nimueh sighed.

"One day, young one, Arthur will rise again. And he must have someone to keep watch."

Morgana's eyes flickered back to the ruins, a sense of finality taking over her features. "So this is it, then? I am to guard Arthur through the centuries, lonely and immortal, my only comfort in his survival, until the day he rises again, when he will leave and I will be truly alone?" Nimueh smiled, an expression devoid of any emotion, filled only with the purpose of the Goddess. Morgana's face was a struggle of panic and fear, but then taking a deep breath, her features became stony once more.

"So be it." There was a change in the air, and Morgana fell, a single tear falling into oblivion.

The waves lapped at her knees, and Nimueh was gone.

**-:-**

**Please review!**


	6. Always Knock First

**Title: Always Knock First**

**Prompt: ****Knocking is Overrated **_**(Write about one character catching another in an awkward or potentially embarrassing situation.)**_

**Rating: T**

**Words: 291**

**Summary: Never burst into your manservant's chambers, even if he **_**has**_** been missing all morning.**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

**-:-**

"MERLIN!" Arthur stormed through the castle, heading straight for the physician's chambers. Merlin was late. Again. Arthur had been woken up by a faceless shoe licker, and during training there had been no target. This was the last straw. Arthur reached the physician's chambers and ran to Merlin's room, with the full intension of throwing the door open, but he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

Merlin was giggling. Giggling. There were soft whispers and a squeal, then a loud thump. Arthur threw the door open.

"AH!"

"Art-_What the hell_-"

Merlin was scrambling to cover himself and the woman next to him with a bed sheet, as Arthur stood frozen in horror at the semi-naked manservant in front of him.

"Merlin! What do you think you're doing?!"

Merlin shot Arthur a particularly frosty glare and Arthur shivered. "I think it's perfectly obvious what I was doing, _sire_."

Arthur spluttered. "Well... Well... At least tell me you were being safe!"

Merlin laughed loudly but his eyes held no humor. "Oh all the things you could possibly be worried about..."

"Well, I mean... it's _you_, so..."

"That's rich, coming from a man who can't even get up the courage to _talk_ to his little crush..."

"OI!"

"Well it's true!"

A soft coughing interrupted the two men's squabbling. Both turned to face the small, dark haired woman. Arthur took note of how Merlin's eyes softened while he gazed upon his partner.

Merlin's lady blushed. "Could I... please... put on some clothes?" She blushed even deeper as Merlin's and even Arthur's ears turned red.

"Yes, of course, I'll just..." Arthur caught wind of Merlin's glare and practically dived for the door.

Walking away, Arthur stopped, and then cursed.

Merlin had won that bet after all.

**-:-**

**Please review!**


	7. How to Breathe

**Title: How to Breath**

**Prompt: Response to Challenge # 1: In the Beginning **_**(Share a childhood memory from the perspective of any character you choose.)**_

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 264**

**Summary: Balinor **_**used**_** to think that girls have cooties ;)**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

**-:-**

Balinor laughed as he ran through the underbrush, tumbling head over heals and landing with a loud _plop_ in a stream. A split second later, a giggling girl joined him in the water. Her eyes flashed mischievously, and she flicked some water at him. He returned the favor and within moments a mighty splash war had started. Hunith squealed in outrage when a levitated water orb burst on top of her head, causing her to slip and fall into the stream again.

"That's cheating!"

Balinor grinned. "You never said that I couldn't use magic!" His eyes softened ay her pout. "Come on, then." he reached towards her to pull her up. She took his hand. . . and pulled him in with her. He came up coughing and gasping, and glared at his giggling companion. With a shout he tackled her, and they tumbled over and over, eventually landing a nose length apart, with him leaning over her. Balinor was suddenly very aware of her breathing, and his heartbeat, and he struggled to keep it even. Hunith's eyes were big and sparkling, her lashes thick, her cheeks flushed.

Finally, stumbling over his words, Balinor sat up, pulling himself off his friend. There was a bit of relief in the air, but a bit a disappointment too. A moment of awkward silence fell. Hunith was watching him and biting her lip. Suddenly she ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek and ran, face burning. Dumbstruck, he watched her go, one hand on his beet red cheek, trying to remember how to breathe.

**-:-**

**Please review! **


	8. Seven Soldiers

**Title: Seven Soldiers**

**Prompt: Magic Goes Awry **_**(Write about a character on the show using magic, with unexpected results. You can write about an incident that has already happened on the show, or you can come up with a magical mishap of your own.)**_

**Word Count: 236**

**Rating/Warnings: T**

**Summary: "Your betrayal, sorcerer, will cost you your life."**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

**-:-**

Hell would be better than this. If indeed, this wasn't hell. Fire licked at his feet while the crowd jeered and screamed, their supposed foe getting what he deserved.

_"Your betrayal, sorcerer, will cost you your life."_

The King's face was cold and hard as he pronounced the sentence. Death by the stake. The sorcerer expected no less. Saving the prince's life apparently didn't earn him any points, since he had done it with magic.

_"You know Merlin, you're almost like a friend."_

His knees were beginning to burn. The young man hissed in pain. But there was no salvation for him now. Morgana had been locked in her room. Gwen was still out of town. Arthur had been dragged to the dungeon, kicking and screaming. How ironic that it was the King, not his son, who had found out the truth first...

The flames reached his chest. Arthur ran into the courtyard just as his friend began to scream.

_Seven soldiers came for him_

_They lead him to death's great rim_

_Forcing him to take the fall_

_For a crime him hadn't done at all_

_And he was joined by many more_

_Lingering by death's black door_

_Condemned for born_

_Their loved ones left to cry and mourn._

_The crowd rose with bloodthirsty cries_

_The King looked on with lying eyes._

_"And now he said", as darkness churned,_

_"Because of him, you all will burn."_

**-:- **

**Please review!**


	9. Down to the Stream

**Title: Down to the Stream**

**Prompt: The Voices Unheard **_**(Choose any MINOR character on the show and write a drabble from their perspective.)**_

**Rating/Warnings: K+**

**Word Count: 350**

**Summary: "Where are you going child?"**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

**-:-**

"Where are you going child?" Will turned sharply, but his eyes softened when he spotted Hunith walking towards him, balancing a basket of soiled clothing on her hip.

"Just down to the stream, mam. I'll be back soon."

Hunith pursed her lips in worry, a shadow descending on her face. "There's more fish in the river, Will."

"Yeah, but I prefer the stream."

Hunith sighed. "Will..."

He grinned at her, but his eyes betrayed him. "It's okay mam. Don't worry."

"You know I do."

Will's eyes grin softened to a fond smile, and he dropped a kiss on her forehead, then walked away. "I'll be back by dinner!"

Hunith's voice floated back towards him. "And what am I supposed to do with all of you 'lil ones, young man?!" Will laughed.

During that cold winter, when Will's drunkard of a father had finally left his children to starve, Hunith had taken in Will and his younger siblings, despite barely being able to feed her own son. Will and Merlin worked hard all winter to try and provide for themselves, Hunith, two young boys and a baby girl. When Spring finally came Will may have moved his family back to their home but the two families had become one. And now that Merlin was . . . gone . . . Will visited Hunith every day, working her garden, hunting, and helping out around the house.

Will reached the stream and immediately wished that he hadn't come. Memories of Merlin were everywhere—the poles they had carved four summers ago, the rock that Merlin had split open with his mind to see if jewels lay inside, the tree Merlin had dared Will to climb (the branch at the top and snapped and Will should have died... That was the day he had found out about Merlin's gift). Everywhere there were happy, painful memories of a friend who had packed up and left without saying goodbye.

Tears prickled behind Will's eyes, and a terrible sadness clawed at his chest as hurt and love and betrayal tore him apart.

His voice was a whisper. "Why aren't you back yet?"

**-:-**

**Please review!**


	10. Something Spectacular

***Yawn* So . . . tired . . . So I'll update. Why not xD**

**Title: Something Spectacular**

**Word Prompt: Devotion**

**Word Count: 400**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Merlin and his lovely new wife decide to spend their stolen time wisely.**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

**-:-**

The wind blew softly through the leaves and underbrush, turning playfully to dance across the surface of a great lake, causing gentle waves to ripple across the water. The air was charged with new beginnings, filled with ancient pasts and hopeful futures. The lake seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for something spectacular.

From the center of the lake rose two figures, shining and powerful. Together they ran to the shore, hands intertwined, laughing and stealing kisses. The man grabbed the lady and twirled her around, slowing to kiss her. She tangled her hands in his hair and they sank to the sand, their kisses becoming more and more passionate. She moaned his name and he fell on her.

Hours later they lay tangled in each other, bodies resting on the sand. The lady turned to watch the sun slip below the clouds. Her lover drew her to him, dropping a kiss on her neck. She hummed softly.

"Merlin?"

He smiled as she said his name. "Freya?"

She stuck her tongue at him, but then smiled, unable to resist his playful mood. "What are we going to tell them?"

He frowned in mock concern. "Maybe the truth. 'Hey guys, I know that you haven't figured out that I have magic—I do, by the way—but that doesn't matter, what matters right now—shut up Arthur, I'm trying to talk—anyway, what matters right now is that I've married a dead girl that I've been in love with for years now, but it turned out that she wasn't dead, so now she's living here! Yay!" Seeing Freya's panicked look, he pulled her closer. "Love . . . It'll be _fine_".

"Mmm." She turned towards him. "You have a thing for dead women, you know."

"Well Nimueh was more of a one-night stand, and Morgana isn't dead yet—_ow_!" Merlin rubbed his shoulder, wincing. He caught his lady's eye's. "There was none but you."

She smiled. "I know." A comfortable silence fell.

Eventually, Merlin spoke. "You know, they don't expect me back for at least another day..."

Freya's eyes widened and her tone became playful. "We'll have to spend that time very . . . " She placed her hands on his neck and met his eyes. ". . . wisely."

Merlin grinned and kissed her, soft and sweet, filled with love and pure devotion. "Absolutely."

And so they did.

**-:-**

**Please review! *kisses***


End file.
